


Hard-On ❤ Paradise p.2: Friends with Benefits Boogaloo

by whimwitch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Plug, Awkward Crush, Canon - Manga, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Competition, Exhibitionism, Facials, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, J/O Buds, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Post-Canon, Sleepovers, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimwitch/pseuds/whimwitch
Summary: Yuugi invites Jou and Honda over to share one of his latest finds. However, the three are in for way more than they bargained for.





	Hard-On ❤ Paradise p.2: Friends with Benefits Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> For trans readers: I use language I am most comfortable with. Reader discretion advised.

It was a long day of testing. Yuugi was miserable, since there’d not been much time for trying out new games let alone socializing with friends. The room was silent for hours on end, the only disturbance to the stillness of the classroom the electric hum of the AC unit and pencils scratching away on paper. This was not the kind of thing Yuugi, let alone his peers, excelled at since their minds were elsewhere on plans for their break and after graduation. Yuugi, however, could not stop thinking about a particular VHS tape he’d stumbled upon—or really stole from his grandpa’s stash after Grandpa took Jou’s copy of  _ Hard-On❤ Paradise _ from him. Yuugi knew it’d be up Jou’s alley and Honda had a thing for Yuri  Asoko , swore that he’d marry her some day. 

 

With each bubble fill Yuugi heard phantom moans from the videotape,  _ Erotic Butt Of A Schoolgirl: Cowgirl Vol. 3 _ , every circle reminiscent of her bucking, bouncing ass. His pencil lead snapped just as the alarm sounded and the class president collected the test booklets from each student. _ Break time, finally _ .

 

“Man, I don’t get none of this stuff,” a familiar voice groaned from above. Jou tousled Yuugi’s hair as the two friends smiled at each other.

 

“I’m just as lost as you,” Yuugi replied. “You know I can’t concentrate at school.”

 

Jou pulled a seat up to Yuugi’s desk and whipped out a sandwich that had been occupying his pocket for who knows how many hours. “It’ll be over with soon enough. I can’t wait to be done with school.”

 

“Same here, bro,” Honda said sleepily as he dragged his chair next to his best friend. “Besides, I’ve got too much to do at home. I could be helping my sister move right now…”

 

Yuugi, still excited from before, shifted his legs together and fidgeted in his seat.  _ Now how do I tell them without making a scene… _

 

“Yuugi!”

 

Anzu’s familiar voice chimed from behind as she put her arms around the boy’s shoulders, her breasts pressing against the back of his head. Anzu had always been a stellar student, motivated to get grades good enough to be an exchange student in the United States. She hugged Yuugi gently from behind. Yuugi, taken aback by her softness and warmth, attempted to hide his arousal more since he already knew from the look in Jou’s eyes he was preparing to give him shit about his crush.

 

“Oh… Hi Anzu. How was it for you?”

 

“Not too bad. You know language is my best subject.” She sat down on top of a desk next to Yuugi’s and smiled at the other two boys while Yuugi continued crossing and uncrossing his legs.

 

“So Yuug, got any plans for this weekend with your g—”

 

“Guys? With your boys? We need to hang out after all this work,” Honda interrupted, giving a stern look at Jou telling him to keep the teasing to a minimum.

 

“So what about me?!” Anzu said, annoyed.

 

Honda stammered and thought quickly, knowing what he said no doubt pissed Anzu off. She always hated being left out. “Oh uh… I just thought, you know, you’re busy with work and everything. It’d be hard for you to take off on short notice.”

 

Anzu stared down Honda, her eyes piercing blush into his cheeks.

 

“Actually, guys, I’ve been wanting to show you something,” Yuugi said quickly, wanting to cut the tension.

 

“Oh? What is it?” Jou perked up.

 

_ Shit.  _ Yuugi hadn’t thought of how exactly to phrase this, since he’d never done this kinda thing before and especially didn’t consider Anzu being around.

 

“It’s uh… It’s a movie. I need to pay you back for the one I lost.” Yuugi smiled at Jou.

 

“Oh yeah? What is it?” He asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

 

“You remember, uh, that actress, uh I think her name is Yuri,” Yuugi said, glancing at Honda with an expression that screamed  _ help me out. _

 

“Oh yes! My favorite actress. What’s the movie?”

 

Anzu looked at the group confused and attempted to read faces.

 

Yuugi shifted.  _ Fuck. How do I even talk about this… _

 

“Well she, uh, she’s like a school girl who’s like...uh...a cowgirl. It’s like...set in the old west and she rides bulls for this like… bull riding championship…” Yuugi gulped.

 

“Like one of those cheesy cowboy movies from the 70s?” Anzu asked. She had no idea Yuugi was into movies like that.

 

Jou smirked, amused at how far Yuugi had gone. Honda looked delighted, nodding along as if backing Yuugi up.

 

“I don’t think I’m really into those. How about you guys have your cowboy fun without me.”

 

“Will do,” Jou said as he slung his arm around Yuugi. “Your place tonight, right?”

 

“Yeah…”  _ Great, but I didn’t think it’d actually get this far… what if mom’s home…  _ “How about 9:00?”  _ She’s usually in bed by then, right? _

 

“Sounds great, Yuug. Just don’t forget.”

 

* * *

 

8 pm rolled by and Yuugi was frantic. Running between his bedroom and the hallway, he anxiously checked to see if his mom was going to sleep. A light from her door still shone from the space between it and the floor as if taunting the teenager. He’d already asked his mom beforehand, and she gave him permission because she was so happy he was fitting in with friends. She of course did not know the reason for the meet up that day. 

 

All the preparations had already been made. Yuugi, a much better host than either of his friends, prepped his bedroom with spare sleeping bags his grandpa bought for the only time the two went camping (he just couldn’t stand the bugs). His mom agreed to him bringing the heavy tube tv into his room, so long as he brought it back to the living room in the morning. He even bought snacks for the occasion, despite his savings being relatively low due to splurging on the newest dueling technology. In neat rows were bags of chips and sweets to share with his friends. The only thing left was his own preparation.

 

Yuugi let out short pants and a stifled moan as he began fingering himself in the bathroom. If they were going to be watching porn together, he might as well have something to enjoy it. Two fingers became three and then into his hand he squeezed more lube that he hid under the sink just for these purposes. He had told his mom it was because the testosterone makes him dry, but really it was all for the wide array of butt plugs he stashed under his bed. 

 

Slowly, the glass bulb slid in and Yuugi felt himself throb, with a sweet drip of wetness beginning to drip from between his legs. In a matter of moments the toy worked its way in and Yuugi’s ass felt stretched and tight, but easy to hide from his friends. He washed up and put on a loose pair of shorts and a tank top.  _ Definitely want to show off this progress to the guys. _ He admired himself in the mirror for a moment and noticed he had begun to look more and more like his other self, the self he missed every day. He found comfort in this and returned to the hallway.

 

_ Lights off...finally. _

 

Yuugi looked at his watch, noticed it was nearly 9:00, and made his way downstairs. He heard the familiar sound of Honda’s motorcycle and the engine humming to a still. Footsteps.  _ Here goes nothing. _

 

“Sorry if we’re late,” Honda murmured, “Jou wouldn’t stop playing with my dog.” 

 

Jou gave a sort of exasperated look and shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say, I like  _ ruff _ housing.” He laughed at his own joke and playfully shoved Honda.

 

“You’re just on time it’s fine! Besides,” Yuugi smiled, “I don’t mind waiting.”

 

The three boys shuffled around the house, Jou making sneaky trips to the kitchen to see if there was anything to snack on while Honda stopped to look at pictures hanging on the wall he’d already seen dozens of times. Yuugi gently herded the two upstairs, reminding them to be quiet since his mom was already asleep. Grandpa had been out of the country meeting up with old friends, so the house was unusually still, no old man awake to greet them and offer them booster packs of the newest trading cards. He always stayed up days when Yuugi had friends over. 

 

“Oh wow Yuugi, you didn’t have to get all this for us,” Jou paused over the food, dropping an apple he smuggled from the fridge. “Seriously, man, I have to pay you back for this.” He began to root around for his wallet when Yuugi stopped him.

 

“It’s fine, really. I wanted to pay you back, remember.”

 

Honda slipped a  ¥1000 bill into Yuugi’s desk drawer while the two talked. Yuugi always over extended himself for his friends and Honda repaid him for both his and Jou’s egos. 

 

The three ripped into bags of snacks and huddled on the floor.

 

“So… Nice save today with Anzu,” Honda said with a giggle while munching on pretzels.

 

Yuugi blushed a little bit. “Oh well, you know… She gets so upset when she feels left out. But if she knew what we were talking about the tape might have been broken.” 

 

Honda smiled. “If only I had luck with girls like you. Why aren’t you two going out?”

 

Yuugi froze, eyes wandering around the room. “Well, uh...things just might be awkward if she got to know me better like that.”

 

“Who wouldn’t want to get to know you better, Yuugi? You’re great!” Jou put his arm around him and held a corn puff out for him to eat. Yuugi blushed more under the weight of Jou’s arm, it pressing him close and shifting the plug as he leaned in close to take a bite.

 

The three chatted for a while and things calmed down.

 

* * *

 

“Where did you even get this, Yuugi? I can’t imagine you stealing this kind of thing,” Jou examined the cover closely, admiring it as if it was fine art.

 

“Oh you know, “ Yuugi smirked, “I have my sources.” 

 

Honda snatched the tape from Jou and nearly drooled over the cover, his idol, Miss Asoko, carefully censored with the title of the porno. “God, I’ve been thinkin’ about this all day.” Jou nudged him gently and the two exchanged a sort of knowing glance and giggled. 

 

Yuugi took the tape from both of them and crawled over to the tv set. He leaned forward and slid the tape into the player, ass in the air, and looked back at the two eyeing him excitedly waiting for the video to start. “Remember, we just have to be quiet, guys.” 

 

The television hummed, warming up, as Yuugi crawled back over to his friends. He snatched the remote and set the volume low enough to sound like a whisper, the title already dancing in front of their eyes with sounds of girls giggling and chatting in the background. Immediately, the three were captivated by the beautiful bouncing tits of Asoko, two girls at her side gently popping each button from her skimpy school girl uniform. They began slathering her with massage oil, stripping article by article of clothing from her until she was left in nothing but a pair of thigh high stockings.

 

Yuugi squirmed in anticipation, waiting for each of his friends’ reactions to what he already knew would happen. Honda was silent, admiring each glisten on the actress’s curves with a sort of concentration Yuugi had never witnessed. Jou, on the other hand, was murmuring trashy comment after trashy comment, giving the group a play by play of every movement made on screen.

 

“Fuck, they’re bending her over now....  _ More  _ oil… Man… What a nice fuckin’ ass, right?”

 

“Just give her a second,” Yuugi said as if they were being entertained live in the room.

 

Just as Yuugi finished, the women spread the famed porn star’s ass to reveal a metal ring that they began to tug on, each pull spreading her asshole further and further until  _ pop _ , a silver metal ball popped out. Yuugi could feel himself grind into the plug already in him, hoping the other two would be too distracted to notice. He looked to his side and was pleasantly surprised to see a thick outline in Jou’s pants, him bouncing his legs excitedly in time with his erotic commentary.

 

“Man, what I’d do to an ass like that…” Jou trailed off.

 

Yuugi felt his clit pushing against the front of his briefs, throbbing urgently. He could feel his face getting hot; no doubt he was blushing both out of arousal and embarrassment from his hidden display.  _ God, I wish I could sneak off into the bathroom right now. _

 

The girls on the tv were now lowering Asoko onto an unseen man’s cock, which was throbbing just as much as the three boys were by now. With a breathy gasp, she took the whole eight inches like the pro she was and began fucking herself on the man as the other two women began sucking on each of her nipples. The camera cut to Asoko’s butt jiggling with each thrust as she fucked herself just for the camera.

 

Yuugi was now gently panting, hoping no one else could hear him. He was now rocking himself slowly against the plug, each movement drenching his underwear slick.  _ Fuck, I don’t know if I can _ —

 

“I can’t take it, I gotta do it,” Jou said less as a warning and more as an addition to his narration. At the sound of his zipper hitting the bottom of his fly, Yuugi snapped his head to accidentally, well, completely on purpose, take in his best friend’s impressive girth. Jou gripped his shaft and began half-heartedly stroking to the beat of the porno’s muted moans. 

 

Yuugi shivered and turned quickly to turn his attention back to the screen. He turned his eyes to his other side and saw Honda already doing the same as Jou without any announcement. 

 

_ Fuck, how am I gonna do this, I can’t leave myself out _ . Yuugi froze in a moment of anxiety and lust, the pulsing in his pants overriding any fear in this moment as he reached behind the band of his shorts and began humping three fingers right off the bat, the wet sounds masked only by the soft moans of each boy.

 

 _I can’t believe I’m here with my closest friends fucking myself like a desperate slut._ _What does this mean about all of us?_ Yuugi trailed his other hand up to his collar and began tugging at it, the leather tightening against his throat with each thrust of his fingers. _Is this okay?_ His clit created a delicious friction slick against his soaked underwear. _Nothing’s gonna stay secret tonight._ He lost himself to the intoxicating rhythm of the room: the moans and whines from the tv, the flash of cock in and out of the girls ass, the breath of his friends, and the gentle creaks of the floor synced to their every movement. Yuugi’s face burned, the room felt like it was on fire, and he was melting from his cheeks to himself dripping onto his curled palm. A familiar spray gushed onto the floor, completely soaking his pants as he let out gasps muffled by his own hand.

 

When Yuugi returned from his haze, he opened his eyes and looked up to see to both of his friends standing above him, dicks still in hand and staring in what seemed like shock, excitement, or ecstacy.

 

“You lost, Yuugi,” Jou said with a low laugh.

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

“That’s the rules. You’ve done this before, right?” Honda asked.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yuugi answered, puzzled. This was the first time he’d done anything like this with guys, well,  _ anyone. _

 

“You came, didn’t you?” Jou pointed to the puddle flooding the floor below his ass. 

 

Yuugi blushed. “Listen, I’d been meaning to tell you guys that I’m—”

 

“We know, you’re a guy same as us,” Honda interrupted. “You’ve gotta do the penalty just like the rest of us.” He turned and smiled at Jou, Jou reciprocating as they shared unspoken words and memories by looking into each others’ eyes. 

 

Yuugi gawked at the two, still squatting on the floor, confused but determined to be a part of whatever unsaid game was happening.

 

“We’ll go easy on you this time. You don’t wanna know what me and Honda do... Just open your mouth when we tell you to.” Jou tugged at himself, standing over his friend.

 

Honda followed Jou’s lead and positioned himself above Yuugi as well. The porno in the background reached its end and it transitioned from music to soft static as the tv ejected the tape. Yuugi’s mind was also buzzing as he watched his two friends jerk themselves over him, knowing where this was going. He could feel himself getting hot again because he was now the center of attention and he wasn’t sure if his friends were looking at him with the same admiration they had for the tape or just determined to initiate him into their jack-off fraternity. 

 

Yuugi, still on the floor, shuffled out of his wet pants and stripped off his uncomfortably wet underwear. The redness of his still present boner peeked out below him and he began stroking himself to the sight of his friends’ dicks: Jou’s looking a thick six inches and Honda much longer, nearing nine. Yuugi repositioned himself and kneeled beneath his friends, his legs tired from squatting. Tugging himself between his fingers, he looked up at Jou who looked like he was getting a little too into this whole game. He seemed way more turned on than he was with just the tape playing: desperate, almost hungry. Yuugi couldn’t stop eyeing his length as it got closer and closer to his face. He couldn’t resist. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he realized he’d begun sucking his best friend’s dick. Jou held in a moan, biting his hand and laughing, not expecting things to escalate like this. Yuugi stared into his eyes, pumping Jou’s cock with one hand while feeling the head slide over his tongue. There was hardly any time for the embarrassment they were both feeling to sink in and they lost themselves to sensation. Yuugi reached for Honda’s dick with the other hand and began stroking his too. Honda bucked into Yuugi’s hand and let out a soft gasp, taking in everything that was happening in this moment. 

 

Yuugi could feel himself throbbing, feel the other two throbbing and the pulsing between the three all synced together in the heat of this moment. Pumping his head, he began to deepthroat Jou’s cock as far as it would go, making soft gagging sounds each time it hit the back of his throat. Jou took Yuugi by the back of his head and took in the full view, Yuugi’s eyes connecting with his saying much more than  _ keep fucking me _ . There was a love between the two that went unsaid, both too embarrassed to admit anything, and it was in this moment that everything made sense and felt right. Not breaking eye contact, Yuugi slipped Jou’s dick from his mouth with a wet pop and began sucking on the head with eyes saying  _ I wish I could stay like this forever _ . In an instant, Yuugi’s mouth filled with warmth, his friend bracing himself on his shoulders. He continued jerking Honda until a similar warmth spread over his cheek as he continued to suck his best friend.

 

“Fuck, Yuugi, you can stop!” Jou stepped back, knees shaking as he let himself fall to the floor. 

 

Yuugi leaned over to Jou and playfully wiped his face on his shirt as he and Honda laughed.

 

“Aw gross, man! What’d you do that for?!”

 

“Penalty game. You know, I actually didn’t cum, Jounouchi.”

 

“Seriously? But I thought—”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know, actually.”

 

Yuugi crawled over Jou and turned off the tv, revealing what had been hidden this whole time to each of his friends. When he turned back around he saw both of the boys redder than before and averting their eyes from Yuugi’s, not wanting to acknowledge that they were staring. Yuugi blushed and giggled, surprised at how embarassed the two were after he just finished double fisting their dicks. He felt comfortable and knew they were probably into it. He bent over, ass in the air, and began to pull out the plug, it feeling a lot thicker than he remembered since it’d been inside him for so long. A drip of wetness ran from between his legs and hung right before his clit as he continued to gently tug at the toy. With a soft pop, it was out and he was fully exposed to his friends. Yuugi turned, wanting to take in the reaction from his audience. The other two were more than okay with openly staring now, mouths slightly agape as they took in the view. Yuugi played with himself a little bit, watching the two with his head against the floor.

 

“It’s your turn to see me finish,” Yuugi said as he returned to his knees and scooted over to the hoard of toys under his bed, pulling out a packet of lube and a suction-cupped dick he’d been aching to use. He smashed it to the floor, the toy firmly bouncing back and forth. Yuugi rubbed his asshole with lube, not thinking about what the others must think at this point, and began to lower himself onto the hefty eight inches, his ass facing his two friends. He let out a moan as his ass stretched, a gentle suction gripping the toy as he pumped himself all the way down the shaft.

 

“Damn, Yuugi…” Jou said to no one in particular. Honda leaned next to him knowingly, fully aware of his unspoken thing for the other boy. The two began rubbing each other through their pants excitedly watching the show in front of them.

 

Yuugi lost himself, not paying much attention to the two boys behind him as he humped the toy. His clit ached as he moved himself up and down, enjoying the feeling of being full. He turned himself, still on the dick, to get a better angle and saw Jou and Honda jacking each other off to Yuugi’s spectacle. The reveal turned all three on even more, all throbbing and moaning at the sight of one another. Yuugi pumped himself faster at the sight of his friend’s cocks again as his clit stuck out even more, bright red, bouncing as he rode. The two eyed him and worked their way over. They looked at each other, still pumping each other’s cocks, and then to Yuugi.

 

“Fair is fair, Yuugi. You won,” Honda said with a smile.

 

Jou was already lowering his lips onto Yuugi’s clit, his tongue circling and making Yuugi bite his hand so not to scream _. Jou’s— I can’t believe he’s— _

 

Digging one hand into Jou’s shoulder, Yuugi tensed up, his clit pulsing in Jou’s mouth as the other boy opened his eyes to be face to face with his friend writhing in ecstasy. This alone was enough to send Jou over and he came again, this time into Honda’s hand. Jou’s hand went limp and he laid his head, exhausted, on Yuugi’s thigh. Honda, with his other hand, beat himself to a finish and came onto the floor.

 

Yuugi lifted himself off the toy, moaning with every inch that came out of him. Jou lifted himself off of Yuugi and the three sat on the floor, worn out and sweaty. 

 

“What a mess,” Yuugi commented about the cum on the floor, the puddle still somewhat there that had soaked into the three’s pants, and the mess of lube and cum on his own body.

 

“We’ll clean this up for ya, I’m so sorry.” Honda jumped up and dragged a nearly passed out Jou up into full alertness as he took off his own cum-smeared shirt and wiped up the mess while Honda found a loose towel near Yuugi’s laundry basket that he cleaned the rest up with.

 

“I think I’m gonna go shower.” Yuugi laughed at himself as he attempted to stand up, his legs shaking as he made his way over to his closet to cover himself up with pajama pants so he would at least seem decent if his mom were to see him. He turned off the still static tv and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him as the other two tidied up.

 

The light in his mother’s room was still off and he tiptoed his way to the bathroom between their rooms. He undressed and turned on the shower.  _ I can’t believe what just happened. _ He stared at the ripples of water spraying against the shower floor. He washed himself clean and returned to his room, hair wet and curling with a towel around his neck and wearing the bath towel his mom kept in the bathroom for him. Jou was already knocked out, asleep on top of the sleeping bag before even getting in. Honda was getting his own bag ready as he saw Yuugi come back into the room.

 

“This was great,” he said to Yuugi, giving him a smile and motioning at Jou to symbolize just how awesome everything had been that night. The two lifted Jou up and attempted to stuff him inside his sleeping bag so he’d hopefully be more comfortable and Yuugi got into his own bed and turned off the lights.

 

There wasn’t any more to say and there was a peaceful stillness that washed over the room. This was the first time in months that this stillness felt comfortable to Yuugi and he basked in the moment, realizing how close he’d gotten to his friends.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are much appreciated ❤


End file.
